


Story of Jack Star

by Arcangel64



Series: Stories [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), RWBY, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, parody - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangel64/pseuds/Arcangel64





	1. The Beginning

(Jack’s Pov) He felt the wind rushing past his face as he ran and jumped from building to building trying to get to the market to catch up with the merchants who opened their shops at about 12:00am and he was already late. He looked behind him for a second and saw Arcann running a little slower than him but still fast enough to hopefully get there before the guards got to their normal positions and made sure 5 year old thieves like Jack and Arcann didn’t steal anything. They were thieves they would admit it but they both knew that they had to eat and they only took what they had to when they had to otherwise they were like the rest of the poor going hungry everyday. Jack and Arcann were both to proud to beg for meager change from the rich who hated and taunted them. Arcann was from a family of farmers and laborers while Jack’s father and mother had both been warriors in their warlord’s army. They were currently in the Capital Dracden it was beautiful from afar and one of the only cities on Dracon ithad with over 2 million people in it. Jack and Arcann stopped for a few seconds to catch their breath before looking down at the market at the people moving around yelling bargaining for better prices and the merchants bargaining for higher prices. Jack saw the merchant who was selling the fruit and the merchant who was selling meat he looked over at Arcann and said “ Which one do we want to go for meat or fruit”? Arcann said” Well meat woman already has her guard therefore we should go for fruit” “ I do love apples let’s go” said Jack. They both got up and jumped over to the building behind the fruit stall. Jack leaned over the edge with Arcann holding his legs so he wouldn’t fall and get himself caught the merchant was sleeping he had already it seemed sold the pears and mangoes. The merchant was fat really fat h and lazy. Jack reached for the small bag he kept in his pocket grabbed it and reached for an apple. Jack grabbed one carefully then another then he heard Arcann whisper “ Jack see if you can get a watermelon we gotta give it to Ms. Ramos remember”. Jack cursed softly under his breath and reached for the watermelon, grabbed it and put it in his bag and accidentally knocked over the other one which landed on the ground with a big smash and then the merchant woke up and started yelling. When the merchant started yelling Jack quickly grabbed another melon and threw it at the merchant then yelled at Arcann to pull him up. Arcann pulled Jack up and they started running and jumping away all the while the merchant started yelling for the guards to catch the damn thieves the guards had just arrived and immediately started going after the two thieves. Jack took a second to look behind him and did not like what he saw 8 guards with their swords out running and jumping after them. The boys ran as fast as their little legs could take them and jumped over a weak point in the roof ahead they knew about. However the guards did not know about the weak point so when the two in front of the rest of the group landed on the weak point they immediately fell through leaving six guards who narrowly dodged the hole in the roof and continued after the boys. Jack looked back and laughed at how far behind the guards were and decided that they were far enough not to see where they would put the fruit. “ Jack quickly put the fruit away” said Arcann, Jack quickly did so and then they jumped down off the roof but Jack messed up his landing and ended up in the middle of the road. Jack looked up and saw a horse about ready to crush him he rolled out of the way as quickly as he could. Then one of the guards who had been chasing Jack and Arcann said quickly to the man on the horse “ Sorry, Lord we’ll take care of these two” then violently took Jack’s arm and was about to pull him away before the man on the horse commanded him to stop and said “ Young man, do you know who I am” Jack “ Yes, you are the warlord of this City and Province”. The Warlord looked at his men and said “ It seems like not all out youth are so idiotic and uneducated”. The man then looked between Jack and Arcann who had been caught as well and suddenly grabbed Jack lifted him up and put him in the saddle and ordered one of his guards to put Arcann in his saddle then continued on to the palace When they reached the palace the man quickly instructed his head of guards to feed and clothe the two boys and warned them that training would start tomorrow.


	2. Training Part 1

Training was hard, Jack thought, as he was knocked down by the guard yet again. As always he picked up the practice staff and got up to continue as the guard would hit him until he got back up . Jack looked over and saw three guards surrounding Arcann, one more than himself, he then saw Arcann get hit hard enough to break something. He grew angry, angrier than he’d ever been in his life, he unleashed a scream of pure emotion, a cry of pain and anger, his eyes turned from their normal blue with silver tinges to pure silver. A unimaginable power got released from within himself to turn the guards to mere skeletons in their pretty suits of armor. Guard POV one second he was about to hit the boy again and the next a blinding white light. Then he was dead, an eternal nothingness. Back to Jack’s POV; He felt himself hit the ground and saw the man who he had been told to refer to as Father clapping “ why is he clapping” Jack thought then he thought nothing else as his vision went black and he fell unconscious.


End file.
